disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Mickey's House of Characters
Mickey's House of Characters is an upcoming 2021 series, and a modernised and modified 3-D version and updated version fo Mickey's House of Mouse which better quality and more character, for the welcoming of the CGI characters OPENING SONGS: Welcome to the House of Mouse Opening: By Mickey, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Goofy and Pluto The Mickey Mouse March: By Mickey, Minnie, Donald, Daisy, Goofy, Pluto, Chip, Dale and Clarice Someday My Prince Will Come: By Snow White Hi Ho: By Seven Dwarfs Happy Working Song: By Giselle When You Wish Upon a Star: By All Characters I've Got No Strings: By Pinocchio It's a Beautiful Day: By Patty Worlds Are Not Always Worlds We Know: By Jiminy Cricket Bibidi Bobbidi Boo: By Fairy Godmother, Cinderella and Mice Sing Sweet Nightingale: By Drizella, Lady Tremaine, Cinderella So This is Love: By Cinderella and Prince Charming (During Valentines) Pots, Cheese and Cups: By Mad Hatter, Alice, Chesire Cat, March Hare Off With Their Heads, By Queen of Hearts You Can Fly, By Peter Pan, Tinker Bell and the Lost Boys Once Upon a Dream: By Aurora and Prince Phillip 'CHARACTERS:' MICKEY MOUSE AND FRIENDS: Mickey Mouse Minnie Mouse Daisy Duck Pluto Goofy Max Goof Clarabelle Cow Horace Horsecollar Scrooge McDuck Huey Duck Dewey Duck Louie Duck KINGDOM HEARTS: Sora Riku Kairi Namine Ventus Terra Aqua SNOW WHITE AND THE SEVEN DWARFS: Dopey Sneezy Bashful Grumpy Happy Doc Sleepy Snow White Snow White's Prince Evil Queen Animals from Snow White Magic Mirror PINOCCHIO: Monstro Geppetto Gladys Pinocchio Patty Jiminy Cricket The Blue Fairy THE THREE CABALLEROS: Jose Carioca Panchito Pistoles SONG OF THE SOUTH: Br'er Rabbit Mr. Bluebird Br'er Fox Br'er Bear ALICE IN WONDERLAND: Alice White Rabbit Doorknob Mad Hatter March Hare Chesire Cat The Queen of Hearts DUMBO: Dumbo Timothy Q. Mouse Mrs.Jumbo WINNIE THE POOH: Winnie The Pooh Piglet Owl Kanga Roo Tigger Rabbit Eeyore Kanga Owl Christopher Robin THE JUNGLE BOOK: Mowgli Baloo Bagheera King Louie Shere Khan Kaa BAMBI: Bambi Faline Thumper Miss Bunny Flower Friend Owl CINDERELLA: Cinderella Prince Charming King (From Cinderella) Prudence Grand Duke Jaq Gus Drizella Anastasia Lady Tremaine Fairy Godmother THE SWORD IN THE STONE: Arthur Merlin Madame Mim PETER PAN: Wendy Darling John Darling Jane Tinker Bell Michale Darling Peter Pan Mr.Smee Tick Tock Captain Hook Captain Hook's Pirate Crew SLEEPING BEAUTY: Aurora Prince Philip Merrywether Flora Fauna Maleficent Diablo Maleficent's Goons THE HAUNTED MANSION: Hatbox Ghost Erza the Skeleton Phineas the Traveler Gus the Prisoner Constance Hatchaway Madame Leota Opera Singer 999 Happy Haunts WHO FRAMED ROGER RABBIT: Roger Rabbit Jessica Rabbit Baby Herman Benny the Cab Yosemite Sam Lena Hyena THE LITTLE MERMAID: Ariel Ursula King Triton King Triton's Daughters Flatsem and Jatsem Morgana Flounder Sebastian Melody Prince Eric Scuttle THE LION KING: Mufasa Simba Nala Zazu Rafaki Timon Pumbaa Scar Hyenas MULAN: Mulan Shang Mulan's Grandma Mushu CHIPMUNKS/CHIP AND DALE: Chip Dale Clarice BEAUTY AND THE BEAST: Belle Beast Lumiere Fifi Cogsworth Mrs.Potts Chip Teacup Wardrobe Maurice Lefou Gaston Sultan THREE LITTLE PIGS (Silly Sympthomy): Practical Pig Fiddler Pig Fifer Pig Big Bad Wolf ALADDIN: Jasmine Aladdin Genie Jafar Abu Magic Carpet THE NIGHTMARE BEFORE CHRISTMAS: Jack Skellington Sally Zero the Ghost Dog Oogie Boogie Hock, Shock and Barrel POCAHONTAS: Pocahontas John Smith John Ralph Meeko PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN Captain Jack Sparrow Angelica Teach Black Barty Tia Dalma Will Turner Elizabeth Swann Captain Hector Barbossa Davy Jones ELENA OF AVALOR: Elena Isabel Naomi Mateo FROZEN: Elsa Anna Olaf Kristoff Hans Sven Duke of Weaseltown Iduna Honeymaren MOANA: Moana Maui Tamatoa Kakamora Te Ka Pua Hei Hei Gramma Tala GUARDIANS OF THE GALAXY: Gamora Rocket Groot Starlord Mantis Drax the Destroyer HERCULES: Pain Panic Hades Hercules Megera Phil LILO & STITCH: Lilo Stitch Dr. Jumba Jookika Pleakley TANGLED: Rapunzel Mother Gothel Flynn Ryder The Stabbington Brothers Pascal BRAVE: Merida Queen Elinor King Fungis Merida's Brothers THE PRINCESS AND THE FROG: Tiana Prince Naveen Louis the Crocodile Ray the Firefly Mama Odie Charlotte Tiana's Mom FANTASIA: Yen Sid Chenabog THE BLACK CAULDRON: Princess Eliwony Taran Witches from Black Cauldron TARZAN: Tarzan Jane ENCHANTED: Giselle Robert Queen Narrisa Nancy Tremaine Prince Edward Pip 101 DALMATIANS: Anita Coco Cruelly De Vil Danny Lucky Cadpig Wally Spot Dipstick Domino Freckles Horace Jasper TOY STORY: Buzz Lightyear Woody Bo Peep Jessie Bullseye Stinky Pete Barbie Ken Lotso Andy Emily Alien CARS: Lightning Mcqueen Mater Dinco Helicopter Sally Snot Rod Wingo Chick Hicks The King Doc Hudson Ramone Sheriff Epilogue McQueen Dj Flimore Luigi Guido Flo Sarge Tractor Red Kevin Shiftright 121 Darren Leadfoot 82 Dirkson D' Agostino Slider Petroslide 74 Lee Revkins 65 Finn McMissiel Holley Shiftwell Jackson Storm BIG HERO 6: Hiro Baymax Honey Lemon Wasabi Fred Gogo Tomago INSIDE OUT: Joy Sadness Anger Disgust Fear Riley Bing-Bong THE ARISTOCATS: Marie Duchess Toulouse Berlioz Napeolean Scat Cat Roquefort Thomas' O Mailey WRECK-IT RALPH: Wreck-It Ralph Vanellope Von Schweetz King Candy Sugar Rush Racers Fix It Felix Jr. Sergeant Calhoun ZOOTOPIA: Judy Hopps Nick Wilde Cheif Bogo Officer Clawhauser Mr. Big Finnick Mayor Lionheart Assiant Bellwether HEARTFILIA MACPOODLE: Heartfilia Macpoodle EPISODES: Season 1 01: Welcome to The House of Characters 02: Tiana's Birthday 03: Dr Faciller's Card Day 04: Elsa Freezes House Of Characters 05: Unfrozen House of Characters 06: Anna Meets Ariel 07: Ariel's Bad Hair Day 08: Mickey's House of Villains 09: The Battle 10: Mickey's Save the Day 11: Pinocchio and Friends' Here! 12: Here's Winnie the Pooh and Pals 13: Minnie's House of Princess 14: Ariel's Singing Voice 15: Pinocchio Puppets House of Characters 16: Mickey and Minnie Dancing with the Stars 17: Donald's Good Day 18: Sora, Riku and Kairi is Back! 19: Daisy's Flowers for Spring Day 20: Winnie the Pooh's Honey Pot Season 2 21: Cinderella's Slipper 22: Cinderella's Wedding 23: Elsa's 2nd Coranation 24: Elsa's Palace 25: Tiana and Naveen 26: Eeyore's Doctor Appointment 27: Kanga and Roo's Time Together 28: Snow White's Wedding Special 29: Evil Queen Arrested 30: Jasmine and Aladdin' are Back! 31: Mickey's House of Heroes 32: Pluto the Great 33: Goofy Sports Superstars 34: Pinocchio and Patty's Wishes Come True 35: Winnie the Pooh and Piglet's Friends Forever 36: Minnie's Bow-tiqe Show 37: Ariel's Dreams of Under the Sea 38: Meet Captain Jack Sparrow and the Pirates Friends 39: Peter Pan's Flight Together 40: Jack Skellington and Sally's Halloween Party Season 3 41: Mickey, Donald and Goofy Rock Stars 42: Roger Rabbit and Jessica Rabbit's Came to Town! 43: Pluto and the Dog Show 44: Huey, Dewey and Louie 45: When Chip and Dale Meets Clarice 46: Mickey and Pinocchio and the Sing and Dance Show 47: Minnie and Patty and the Beautiful Sing and Dance Show 48: Daisy at the Fashion Show 49: Donald with Huey, Dewey and Louie and the Great Outdoors 50: Snow White and the Apple Pies 51: Sora Meets Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck and Goofy 52: Hercules at the Olympic Games 53: Mowgli and Baloo and the Jungle Rhythm 54: Ariel and Eric and the Ocean Dance Show 55: Winnie the Pooh and the Red Balloon 56: Snow White's Clean Up Day 57: Peter Pan and Wendy Darling at the Neverland 58: Kairi Meets Minnie Mouse, Daisy Duck and Clarabelle Cow 59: Riku at the Darkness World 60: Beware of Hitchhiking Ghosts! Season 4 61: Mickey and Minnie Big Vacation Returns 62: Anna and Elsa on Ice 63: Aladdin and the Magic Lamp 64: Tiana's Cooking Show 65: Naveen's Jazz Music Show 66: Alice's Wonderful Dreams in Wonderland 67: Max with Huey, Dewey and Louie's Rock Bands 68: Jiminy Cricket Returns 69: The Three Caballeros Returns 70: Goofy and Max at the Basketball Game 71: Mulan's Honor of China 72: Alice at the Mad Hatter's Tea Party Show 73: Princess Aurora's Good Dreams 74: Roger and Jessica Goes to Hollywood 75: Rapunzel and Flynn are Back! 76: Ask Donald Duck 77: The Orphange Girl (Annie) 78: The Magic Carpet Ride! 79: Jasmine and Aladdin Meet Mickey and Minnie 80: Flounder and Cleo (From Pinocchico) Season 5 81: Max Goof's Date 82: Hot Potato 83: Lady and Tramp' Are Back 84: Coco The Dog 85: Day Of The Dead 86: It's Our House Now! 87: Mickey's Wish 88: A Wish Came True 89: Shopping for Turkey 90: Thats Not A Turkey, It's a Duck! 91: The Ugly Duckling 92: Thanksgiving 93: Who Stole The Piece of The Pumpkin Pie 94: Silly Old Pete! 95: Mickey's Socerer Hat 96: A New Month 97: It's Wintertime 98: Elsa Runs Away 99: Looking for Elsa 100: Elsa Sings Let it Go Season 6 101: Madame Leota and the Ghost Spirits 102: Winnie the Pooh's Sticks Game 103: Ariel and the Mermaid Swimming Show 104: A Very Special for Jiminy Cricket 105: Pinocchio Goes to School 106: Patty's Off to Vacation 107: Tinker Bell and the Magic Rainbows 108: A Surprise for Minnie 109: Mickey's Color Adventure 110: Cinderella and Prince Charming at the Royal Ball Show 111: Peter Pan's Following the Leader 112: Captain Jack Sparrow's Treasure Hunts 113: Chip and Dale and the Acorns 114: Huey, Dewey and Louie's Little Explorers 115: Goofy and Max and the Football Game 116: Jasmine's Wish 117: Aladdin on the Magic Carpet 118: Princess Aurora's Colorful Pink & Blue 119: Tigger's the Only One Bouncer 120: Simba Who Would to Be King Season 7 121: Dumbo at the Circus Show 122: Jack Skellington at the Halloween Town Meeting 123: Sally's Halloween Flowers 124: Lilo and the Hula Dancers 125: Stitch and the Surfer Day 126: Lilo is First Place In Dancing 127: The Haunted Mansion 128: The Black Widow-Bride and the Axe 129: The Hatbox Ghost 130: Ursula Turns to Vanessa 131: Kiss The Girl 132: Ariel's Voice is Back 133: Hans and Guards VS Elsa 134: Frozen Heart 135: Love Will Thaw 136: Arendelle is Saved 137: Jafar VS. Mickey 138: Yen Sid' Is Back! 139: Trying on The Slipper 140: Stepmother Turns Back Time Season 8 141: Evil Magic 142: Beauty and The Beast's Are Back 143: Madame Leota's Poem 144: Marie's Present 145: Oogie Boogie's Boogers 146: Huey, Dewey, Louie's Birthday! 147: Time for a Scrub! 148: A Little Change 149: Mickey's Disater 150: Gaston's Brags 151: The Stolen Bow 152: Magic Mirror 153: The Subsituite Owner. 154: The House of Duck? 155: Donald's In Trouble 156: Sebastian and King Triton's Misunderstanding 157: Erza Keeps Breaking the Cord 158: Lights Out! 159: Ariel Sings too Much 160: Princesses are Jealous of Ariel's Voice Season 9 161: Hiro, Baymax and the Gang's Back! 162: Sora & Kairi's Hearts 163: Minnie and the Flower Festival Day 164: Pinocchio and the Special Gift 165: Patty and the Puppet Princess 166: Winnie the Pooh's Stuck into the Rabbit's Hole 167: Piglet and the Leaves Fall 168: Snow White and the Prince at the Wishing Well 169: Mickey and Minnie and the Valentine's Day 170: Belle and the Storybooks 171: Beast and the Enchanted Rose 172: Ariel and the Human Collections 173: Pocahontas into the Forest 174: Sora's Keyblade 175: Kairi and the Seven Princesses 176: Riku and the Dark Side 177: Dumbo and the Flying Elephant 178: Constance's Horrorble Dreams 179: Simba and Nala's Falling Love 180: Donald and Daisy at the Lake Park Season 10 181: The Blue Fairy's Good News 182: Pinocchio and the Real Boy 183: Patty and the Real Girl Returns 184: Jiminy Cricket's Dreams Will Come True 185: Ariel and Eric's Wedding Day 186: Peter Pan VS. Captain Hook 187: Mickey and Pals Meets Winnie the Pooh and Friends 188: Hercules and Megara's Dates 189: Mulan's Lesson Number One 190: Roger Rabbit and Jessica Rabbit Meets Benny the Cab 191: Goofy, Max, Clarabelle and Horace at the Disco Show 192: Donald Duck Meet Jose Carioca and Panchito Pistoles 193: Captain Jack Sparrow and the X Marks the Spot 194: Wreck-It Ralph and Vanellope Von Schweetz's Back! 195: Jack Skellington and Sally's Halloween Gifts 196: Erza, Phineas and Gus to Helps with Madame Leota 197: The Finale Battle 198: Thanks to Sora, Riku and Kairi 199: Winnie the Pooh's Hero 200: Mickey and Friends and the Happy Endings MORE SONGS: Winnie the Pooh: By The Disney Charatcers Up, Down, and Touch the Ground: By Winnie the Pooh The Wonderful Thing About Tiggers: By Tigger Whats This: By Jack Skellington In the Wind: By Sally Almost There: By Tiana Let it Go: By Elsa Grim Grinning Ghosts: By 999 Happy Haunts Awaken the Spirits With Your Tambourines!: By Madame Leota Part of That World: By Ariel Under the Sea: By Sebastian Something There: By Belle, Beast, Luimere, Mrs. Potts and Cogsworth A Whole New World: By Aladdin and Jasmine Go the Distance: By Hercules I Won't Say (I'm in Love): By Megara Cruella De Vil: By All Characters Unhappy Birthday to You: By Mad Hatter TRANSCRIPTS/QUOTES: Narrator: "Welcome to The House of Mouse!" Mickey: (Slides down Hallways) "Welcome to the House of Mouse!" Donald: "How About the House of Characters?!" Mickey: "Oh Yes!" Daisy: "Welcome to The House of Characters!" Mickey: "That Does it!" Mickey, Minnie, Donald, Daisy, Goofly: Welcome to The House of Characters!" (Music Stops) Maleficent: "Listen Well, All of You!" Maleficent: "The House of Characters shall Not Be Existed!" Maleficent: "I Will Put a Spell On This Place!" Maleficent: "Time for Everyone to Sleep on their 16th Day!" Merrywether: "Oh No You don't! , On the 16th Day Someone will come to wake us up and let the magic begun!" Maleficent: "I Shall be on my way! Bye you Mortals!" NARRATOR: Mickey, Still Worried about his Characters Lives, Threw all the calendars that have sixteen away! Mickey: No More Calenders! NARRATOR: Episode 2.. Tiana's Birthday.. *Ding Ding* Daisy: Oh Hello! Please, Sign How Much People are Coming Tiana: 12 Lovely Princesses Please and Me! Daisy: Okay, Table 31 Please! (At Table 31..) Ariel: Pause Up Pal! I love how these cupcakes you made taste! Tiana: Thanks..Actually My Mama Helped me Jasmine, Cinderella, Belle: What a Lovely Mother you Have! Tiana: Yeah.. She's a very nice mama..but I miss my papa Aurora: Aww.. What happened to him Tiana: Well..He Died.. ALL: Omg! I feel so bad for you! Snow White: Aurora why did you ask that question? Aurora: I was Just so...+Yawns+.. Kinda Sleepy to Know Snow White: me..(yawns)..too Mickey: Hello! What would you like to order? Ariel: A Pretzel! Snow White: a Banana! Cinderella: A Cheesecake! Aurora: Sleeping.. Muffins... Belle: The Grey Stuff.. Jasmine: Fruit.. Any Fruit Pocahontas: Fish.. Fresh from the River Mulan: Sushi.. Rice.. And ADD EGG SOUP Tiana: a Birthday Cake..And Stuff for my Gurls.. Rapunzel: Apple Pie! Merida: Bread! Anna: 350 Salad Plates Elsa: Popsicle! Mickey: Okay.. That will be $111.00.. Princesses: Okay! (After the Meal) Tiana: Bye Gurls.. Meet ya here tomorrow! ALL: bye! (Giggles) WAITERS: Donald Duck Goofy Clarice VOICE CAST: Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse, Huey Duck, Dewey Duck, Louie Duck, Clarice, Fairy God Mother Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck Tress MacNeille as Daisy Duck, Chip, Jason Marsden as Max Goof Bill Farmer as Goofy, Pluto, Horace Horsecollar April Winchell as Clarabelle Cow Corey Burton as Dale, Mad Hatter and Captain Hook Jim Cummings as Pete, Cheshire Cat, King Louie, Winnie the Pooh, Tigger and Ray the Firefly Katherine Von Till as Snow White Elan Garfias as Pinocchio Mallerie Rigsby as Patty Jeff Bennett as Geppetto, White Rabbit, March Hare and Mr. Smee Jennifer Hudson as Gladys Phil Snyder as Jiminy Cricket Rosalyn Landor as The Blue Fairy Hynden Walch as Alice Jodi Benson as Ariel Christopher Daniel Barnes as Eric Paige O'Hara as Belle Robby Benson as Beast Idina Menzel as Elsa Kristen Bell as Anna Jennifer Hale as Cinderella Kate Higgins as Aurora Roger Craig Smith as Prince Phillip Amy Adams as Giselle, Anika Noni Rose as Tiana Category:Created by Papalouie123 Category:TV Shows Category:Heartfilia Macpoodle galleries